


Talk to the Rain of Storm and Fire

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe, Contemporary Dancer Park Jimin, English is not my language, Gen, Hopeful Ending, I Wrote This On My Phone, Indie Film Maker Kim Taehyung, Jimin can’t stand the fame, Jimin is still sad and lost, M/M, Musician Kim Taehyung, Taehyung is a lucky bystander that gets ser to Jimin dance for real, Taehyung made a film for Jimin, Violin Player Namjoon, and hate what he has become from it, but slowly becomes less scared, english is hard man, i spent too much time staring at nothing thinking about this, now doesn’t know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Talk to the rain. Jimins thought are flooding, creeping him down and about to drown him alive.
Relationships: Park Jimin/Kim Taehyung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vminthough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vminthough/gifts).



> I read something about a comeback and the possibility of Jimin contemporary dancing and that has always been a weakness and so this was born. 
> 
> I thought about posting in on tw but I hate twitting so long so, now you get other of this (?) 
> 
> The name has a reason as to why and how I imagine Jimin here— so if you please would look for a song called ‘Talk to the Rain’ by Yuki Kajiura or Tsubasa Chronicles OST, much appreciated.

** Talk to the Rain of Storm and Fire  **

_ Talk to the rain. _

Walking around the venue shivers went down his spine at the taunting thought of setting foot over the stage, once in time a belief of his happy place now it came as a fearful prison stealing light from his eyes. He didn’t feel like walking at all— not anymore. He was floating out of space, his feet losing ground while his heart skyrocketed oppression his lungs. 

Idly he’d dreamt about this moment. Fiercely holding onto his dream all claws and teeth, he didn’t think about anything else, he didn’t want anything else; his heart was set on stone and the fire burning in his veins sparkled life to his passion. He ached and craved so much that could almost taste the blood on his mouthand tears down his throat as the pain settle in his brain. His need and long was so pure you could breath it in the air. 

He was meant for so much. 

Now— as some assistant led the way to his dressing room, speaking softly, lurking his ears and dissuading his fears into echoes of loneliness. As long as he was never alone with his own thoughts, he would alright. 

“Jimin-ssi— are you ok?” The girl looked up the clip board she was carrying after checking and confirming schedules and timing, noticing only now how the boy had lost some color in his cheeks. “Can I get you anything?” 

“Huh?” Turning around he flashed a smile, crease in his eyes and his nose wrinkling in fondness at the concerned stare he was receiving. “No, no, it’s alright. I’m just bit tired.”A condescending thought flooded his mind at the relax form of the girl after she let him know practicing hours would start in half hour or so. Jimin nodded mind rising and felt his hands twitch in desperation. 

He, oh, so, needed a cigarette. Even when those were cut out year and half ago from his diet and routine. 

This was gonna be so much fun. 

* * *

Jimin had not always been like this, you know? He used to love and cherish the safety bubble of his world, spinning around in a music box to tunes only he could hear was his absolute heaven. The shadows swallowing him alive were comforting and alluring like a cocoon around his soul, letting him break free to dance his heart content. 

The cheers, the screams, gasp and whispers traveling the Academy’s halls only served him one purpose and it was to fuel the storm brewing in his chest. Jimin lived for the bright lights with their soothing heat and the uprising expectation to the unknown like the gentle caress of a mother chanting spells to protect their children. 

Jimin could feel, could breath, could live and enjoy his life as long as he never stopped dancing.

* * *

And of course he stopped dancing.

* * *

Jimin sat with his back to the entrance of the theater, the rest of his peers were long gone but he could not manage to leave the damn place, not even now that a loathing feeling started to sink within him. 

_ I have everything I ever wanted and I’d never been more unhappy in my life.  _

The temptation of his darks thoughts was becoming harder and harder to ignore. It was almost impossible now to efface his own steps. He had come a long way and he couldn’t go back now; no he had gone so far. 

But now he found himself thinking it was time to run. 

_Take a deep breath and run away._

* * *

Taehyung found him by accident or more so the universe led their feet together as he was looking for the sound cabin held at the back of the stage, the boy wonder stumble in black rooms not knowing where to begin when a memorized song started to play at an overwhelming height. 

Set to standards, it should be the regular amount of music for such a place, but Taehyung was still not use to it, and so his ears suffer from the time being. 

He could feel the weight of the violin in his shoulder and the tension flowing in his arms as the music carry on. Back on stage, there were deceiving shadows vanishing under the dim lights and soon came into view an overpowering force that lacked logic and reason. 

Taehyung was at lost for who that person was? What were they doing there? Or why were they still at the theater? The only thing that rang sense in his brain was that Taehyung could not stop watching. 

_ It would have been sin.  _

Voiceless, blindfold and lonely the boy danced with his feet bare to the ground and both his wrist connected through a long silky blanket surrounding him almost completely, wrapping him in a deceitful bubble full of uncertaint. 

Spin. Spin around. Fighting heart and arching spine. Thick drops of sweat and treacherous tears painted his face. The blindfold was almost off at the strength of his movement and Taehyung was met with unhinged, tainted eyes of a wandering soul. 

Jimin rested on his knees and shallow breath ringing in his ears, his chest hurt no less than his heart. He didn’t know what he was doing anymore, he couldn’t see himself anymore. His reflection was getting blurry each passing day and all he could hear were the raspy sounds of his feet dragging themself to spin in circles and circles and circles of demure hate. 

Was he dancing anymore? Could he dance anymore? Would anyone see him after all? His heartstrings held the tunes to his life and he could no longer hear them. He was lost. 

Or so he thought when the shattering sound of lonely claps reached his ears. 

There was a stranger. Jimin crooked his head and saw there was a stranger, a stranger at the other side of the stage clapping for him. Could he see Jimin? Could he be seen for who he truly was?

Tired and untrusting Jimin sat fully on the floor, in the meantime the stranger walked near him and crouch to his side. 

Jimin didn’t want to see him. Didn’t want to know what he would find. 

Taehyung held his gaze and gradually smiled. A soothing stretch in his features, a marveled stare and a rich hush of wonder. 

_ You’re beautiful.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Taehyung felt like confusion and despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I originally pictured a happy ending but somehow couldn’t take out jimin from his dark place with such a flawlessness(???) but maybe is because my brain is dead from sleep deprivation ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**_ Of Sun and Rain.  _ **

A steamy cup of coffee was left in his hands. He had been staring into the void of the empty space for over an hour and still could not manage to drag himself to stand; his legs were melting into the floor like lava as his heartbeat froze. 

_I’m sorry._ He could hear his heart speaking, he was never meant to hurt this bad. 

Looking up at the person taking his picture, Jimin was taken back at the closeness of Taehyung as the boy kept clicking his camera in a blurry succession of photos before realizing was indeed his picture being taken. 

“What are you doing?” Jimin cocked his head to a side and arched a brow in a smooth breath. 

“I’m working.” Said Taehyung while walking away without loosing Jimin’s sight. 

“I doesn’t look like you’re working.”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” The questions left him silent and in thought, Jimin didn’t know what Taehyung was doing— in retrospective, Jimin knew Taehyung was working on a new project, that’s the reason why the boy was staying in the city. Taehyung moved to Japan after graduation but often flew back to Korea due to different offers. 

The brunette was a rising star, a soon-to-be known director for his independent movies anddocumentaries. A Soft-spoken voice in a curious manner which invited you to feel instead of condemning you for what you have or haven’t done. There’s no end of world, not shattering loneliness or overwhelming fear. 

Taehyung showed you the beauty in chaos. 

His love for music was constant presence as he worked with so many diverse and contrasting people, their voices merged in a cacophony of melodies that should not work, but somehow it did. The translucency of the colors pour into every take, mixed with drops of despair in discard film was his trent and brand. 

Taehyung, oh so fiercely knew what he was looking for. 

He had known since he had first seen Jimin dance. 

Even when he couldn’t find it now. 

Jimin was a spark to be ignited in order to storm out his wings. Would Taehyung see Jimin rise up to the heavens or fall down to ground bellow, he wasn’t sure, but he craved it either way. With shivering hands he flood his camera rolls into dazzling shades of morning moons and deserted seas. 

Jimin refused to dance for him after being accidentally caught spiraling like a fly into a spiderweb. But Taehyung would not waver. 

* * *

With dying red roses painting the sheets of his bed, Jimin stood still, shocked and confused. The bouquet of flowers lied on a corner of his bed, close to his pillows a trail of lost petals deviously stained the sheets as they fell to the floor and forgotten paper was met by his eyes. 

Taehyung had been there. The boy had been into his room not so surreptitious only to land an invitation to unknown places. Jimin should had said _no_.

* * *

Walking down the empty streets Jimin didn’t understand what were they doing at such a place, in the middle of the street near a bleak fountain with fading colors. 

“You’ll see.” Taehyung smirked hiding his eyes behind his lenses and Jimin soon heard. 

With tiny notes almost indiscernible because of the moving water, a beguiling shape drew out of darkness and shook him to the core. 

Jimin knew that tune. He had fell in love with in months back into his stayed at the theater, it was the song Taehyung had heard and seen Jimin dance. By now, it lacked percussion and piano but the solely whisper of the violin cords were enough to bring him up and pull him to light. 

Namjoon blinked both scared and surprised. He had not expected to see anybody in a night like that, even when he knew Taehyung loved to roam late at night in park and sit under wilting trees. A pang of fear traveled to his heart, only to soon be set into oblivion as Jimin’s eyes wandered.; Namjoon had knowledge of Taehyung train of thought and how the boy would immerse himself in his soul, project after project and project after project— what he hadn’t come accustomed to was the possibility of flashing faces and well-worn masks. 

Jimin trembled with bursting energy. He could almost cry out of happiness, elated tears went down his puffy cheeks and his eyes disappeared with delicates creases forming at the edges of his face, Taehyung had missed that sparkly expression. 

To witness Jimin smile was an iluminated dream which he didn’t wanted to wake up. 

“You’re freezing,” Namjoon broke the silence wrapped around them with an intrigued stare. Jimin stood motionless, shaking like a leaf, careless and unaware of his state of need; Taehyung could picture the journey of Jimin’s lighted up skin did as was touched by goosebumps. A wake up call for liquid fire set on gasoline. 

Who would have imagined meeting Taehyung could let him into a number of cognizant meetings?

* * *

_He was almost scared._

_Scratch that._

_Jimin was absolutely terrified._

* * *

Eight weeks into the play, Jimin had assumed he would be left down slowly. His muscles ached and lashes scorched every ticking second on the clock; the seats were full, the constant muttering of gossip transformed into sharp claws willing to choke the life out of him and the perpetual reminder of Taehyung’s shadow could suffocated him more than used to be calming soothing. 

Namjoon came into view with a ubiquitous shine behind his pupils, and for seconds Jimin was not capable of looking at his face. 

“If you could see yourself through my eyes.” Namjoon easily spoke to his ears after being drown in a warm embrace. 

Jimin thought he would never be able to understand the phrase until Taehyung film came to life. 

Set in black and white with splashes of color, Jimin saw a story line of his life made of sun and rain. 

People he had met, places he had seen, all tumbling and becoming one with the scenery. Places he had never seen next to people he would never meet. Were those simply rendezvous souls floating with no destination in mind? 

Jimin sitting alone in the studio, music seem to be playing as the phone on top of the stereo started to shake. Timed into a blinking game white, naked walls turned into a green foliage of livid grass with every sway of his lashes. Namjoon shadow was seen moving around the edges of Jimin’s life as the color became vibrant and you could see it. 

You could embrace the moment Jimin saw Namjoon for the first time. That flash of realization, a spark of glitter and gold on an sleeping afternoon and pearl aquas raining down the boy’s heart. 

People came and went. Seasons melted away,and gave birth to reminisce of memories and past ailments but Jimin stayed. Jimin only bloomed in his pain. 

“Is that how you see me?” Jimin spoke in fear, a mere copy of his bubbly laugh and sharp tongue. Hours before Jimin would have not believe him, seconds before he had not believe anyone who has reached out to him, he had lost himself in the reflection of the mirror slowlygetting darker than black. 

Now— Jimin had a hard time believing in now— his cold heart had found its fire, a ringing storm would rise within him and would not be stopped by anyone or anything. 

Taehyung gasped as Jimin lied on the floor, his hair sticking into different places thanks to his previous movements, the thin lines of make up faded away softly giving the dancer a tired look, combined with his parted lips as he panted making his chest heave. 

Burning heat, warm shares of longing and need fogged his senses. Taehyung was pinned down with such a force he felt his knees going weak, and with a new found fondness of being sat on the floor, he watched as Jimin undressed him with one look. 

Taehyung had awaken a beast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes no sense and english is still hard but I truly hope you all —whoever read this— could feel Jimin’s hurt as much as Taehyung stubborn need to see Jimin grow into what he truly could be. 
> 
> Besides I ended smuggling some MinJoon and is all your fault Ru~ I’ve only read one MinJoon story in my life.


End file.
